My Girlfriend is a Weasel
by Shin Sankai
Summary: DROPPED & DISCONTINUED. Aoshi Shinomori is a College Student who doesn't care for much. One day he runs into Misao Makimachi grabbing the same carton of milk and never knew how much his life was going to change. Just what is her secret? Aoshi's POV


Authors Notes: Well, first of all I don't own the idea for Fruits Basket; I just borrowed a little bit of it for a hopefully humourous/romance story for Aoshi and Misao. It is definitely AU and sort of a cliché ending story when I get to it. So this is just a warning that there will be a cliché love ending. I had this idea for ages and only Silver Miko knew of it for ages, but now I thought I'd bring this out since my lime/lemon isn't allowed here anymore. I'll hopefully get to Pretty Man and Tales from the Meiji Ward this week too.

#

**My Girlfriend is a Weasel!**

#

I never knew what I was getting myself into when I laid eyes upon her, but then one couldn't blame me for being drawn to her genki outlook on life. For what she had hidden from everyone around her, her face would still not break from that happy smile it was in everyday. Perhaps behind closed doors it would fade away, perhaps in sleep too, but when we had gone for the same carton of milk one cloudy day our fingers crazed the skin of the other and at that moment our eyes met. I couldn't even recall ever seeing eyes as blue as hers before…or someone as short as her as well. She just reached mid chest on me and that day I had observed her tilt her head back to gaze up at me and watched those sparkling sapphire eyes widen when taking a look into my green eyes.

'_I'm sorry…you take it.'_

She had voiced to me and I felt paralyzed when she beamed a smile up at me. In that instant I could feel myself slipping into her spirited aura and shock my head negatively at her.

'_You take it. I'll just borrow some from a neighbour.'_

I had voiced back to her, watching her smile widen in pleasure as she took the carton of milk and hugged it to her chest.

'_Arigatou!'_

And then…I smirked. I couldn't remember the last time I had smirked and that's when my green eyes followed her short form as she bounced away, a spring in her step and the carton of milk still clutched to her chest. It appeared that my decision not to take the milk as per her offer had just made her day. In truth her warm aura had made me relax a little and for that I was thankful for running into her.

Days passed and we had come up with a small routine of meeting in the supermarket, this time collecting our own cartons of milk and then having a small chat while we were at it. Her name…was Makimachi Misao. I actually remembered her face as we took the same business class together at college, but truly never paid too much attention to anyone. I did my work and then I left. That's how it was for me. Never one to interact with others very much, but then Misao had come along…and blown my usual silent self away. Over time our small conversations in the supermarket had moved to the café at College where I drank tea and Misao had a different coffee everyday. It appeared she was a caffeine nut.

Then one day she invited me to dinner and my flat mate had stated it was a "date" which I brushed off never thinking anything of it. We were friends and what was wrong with friends going out to eat? I showed up dressed in a trench coat, black trousers and a blue shirt, hair slightly wet from the downpour outside and noticed the restaurant was packed. It turns out the restaurant was called the Aoiya and though it was fairly new it was extremely popular and in fact Misao's grandfather owned it. So we ate for free (no complaining on my part there) while Misao's grandfather came out later in the night to meet and greet me while embarrassing "Misao-chan" as he still called her even though she was twenty years old. When she got angry, cheeks turning red and her face puffing into a little chubby pout she truly did look adorable…and younger then twenty too.

Time seemed to pass by some more and next I knew it Misao and I was visiting each others apartments frequently. Misao's was nice and clean and her roommate was in fact also in our business class and seemed like a nice person. Her name was Kamiya Kaoru, one year older then Misao and I remember her stating that Kamiya-san was dead set in love with Himura Kenshin…also in our class. I shrugged it off. It was no big deal to me. We occasionally exchanged words, Himura and I, but it's not like we were friends. My roommate however was Himura's best friend believe it or not…and the most lazy man I'd ever come across in life. Sagara Sanosuke, the "chick magnet" or so he'd like to think was in fact my roommate and had been ever since we finished high school and ventured away from our homes to move into a run down flat. It was definitely run down as soon as Sano moved in with me. Unfortunately for me I'd known him since we were kids and though he was loud, messy, lazy, loved his alcohol a little too much at times and was always trying to get a free meal, he was still probably one of my only friends. I had select people I hung around with but most had moved away from Tokyo nowadays.

Misao had met him one night lounging on the two month old couch I finally threatened him to go halves in buying with me. Sano was sprawled on the couch and watching, dear god, a porn channel and dressed _only_ in white jeans. I introduced them and then they were off, bickering and bantering ever second they got. Yep, you could say that got on real well. Like a house on fire.

As usual time went by once more and finally I decided enough was enough and leveled with Misao asking if she really wanted to date.

I recall everyone asking the both of us, even when we were walking together and our answers were a simple and flat out "no". Occasionally we'd glance at each other as though trying to read if the answer was true or not, but I had to hand it to Misao as there were times when she hid her emotions well. Of course it was few and far between but every time we were asked that same question it seemed the clincher to hide her emotions from me. So as we grew closer then any friendship I had with anyone…and with a female as well, I began to notice…some changes in her. Well not in her, more like what she was doing to me. I hadn't a clue when I started to notice the scent of her hair or the smell of her perfume and let's not forget her long creamy legs or her pouting pink lips as she smacked my arm for not paying attention to her. She had no clue I was paying a little _too_ much attention to her.

So in the end I couldn't stand being drawn to those lips any longer without being able to feel them against mine and asked her out officially. When she flushed then smiled happily up at me while nodding her head, I couldn't help but rush her a little and cupped her face and pressed my lips to hers…urgently I suppose. She really was so…addictive. It's the only word I could think of…back then that is.

Months passed and I found it odd that she didn't wish to embrace. I found out she wasn't one for affection in public but I too was not one for affection where every man and his dog could see us. My "softer side" as Misao had called it said it was for her alone and I had to agree with her on that occasion. Even when we were alone, which sometimes it was rare always being interrupted by Sano at my place or Kaoru at Misao's she still did not wish to hug. As soon as my hands touched her slender shoulders she pulled away from our kiss and would get up saying she was thirsty or needed to use the bathroom. It was always some excuse to break away…and it started to get on my nerves. I was one for patience, probably being a King at it, but when I'd ask her she'd clam up on me and the discussion was finished without having truly started. So with this little unresolved issue between us, my patience was wearing thin.

It was probably in our third month of dating and I noticed she was pondering a notice board in one of the corridors at the College. I glanced around that day and nobody was around and drifted my stealthy feet towards her and instantly surprised her with wrapping my arms around her. It wasn't long before there was a horrified gasp escaping her lips and then a strange explosion like sound soon followed. Turns out not only was she surprised but I too would get a shock of a lifetime. That day my vision had been obscured of Misao by strange black smoke. It soon disappeared as I waved my arms around and finally took notice that Misao was not in my arms anymore. When my eyes drifted to the floor I found a pile of clothes at my feet…and clothes that Misao happened to have been wearing before I'd snuck up on her.

'_Misao…?'_

I remember calling out her name that day, looking around the corridor as no one was in sight. I bent over, picking up the clothes and instantly dropped them when something moved from inside them. What greeted me was a small little head with large beady eyes which were in fact an odd shade of blue for a mammal. What I was staring at was an extremely upset weasel. It was strange though, a weasel in the College I mean. No pets were allowed and yet here I was staring at one. It was odd too as I could have sworn it frowned at me and its beady but large eyes had watered before it bowed its head and sat amongst Misao's clothes.

'_Misao…? Is that…you?'_

I remembered asking and watched the head of the weasel lift up to gaze up at me and then it nodded as though it understood what I had asked. The odd shade of blue in the weasel's usually black eyes was even more confirmation, besides the nod and I bent down once more picking up the scrawny looking mammal and placed it into my arms and couldn't help but stare a little longer at it. This was definitely something unexpected for sure.

My girlfriend…was a weasel!

And so…this was Makimachi Misao's story…or should I say our story since I am the one in fact telling it. So let's go back to the very beginning shall we?

# # # # #

TBC…

# # # # #


End file.
